


That Which Is Good

by wendybirb



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendybirb/pseuds/wendybirb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bradley wonders about the rosary hanging from the other's neck. As far as he knows, the boy isn't religious. </p>
<p>Originally published October 15, 2011</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Which Is Good

Bradley sat on the old park bench by Stark's Pond, the wind occasionally rustling his hair and the pages of the worn Bible he currently was hiding behind. He wasn't actually reading it, of course. He already knew all the verses by heart. He was just doing what he did best: watching people. Rather, one person. The same person who had been occupying his thoughts many times as of late.

It was the boy in black, always the boy in black. Bradley didn't even know his name. He was just fascinated by him.

Bradley chewed on his nail subconsciously as he feigned flipping through the pages of his Bible. His eyes still peered over the top at the boy no less than twenty feet away. There were so many questions he wanted but didn't have the nerve to ask. The main one plaguing his mind was about the rosary hanging from his neck. As far as he knew the boy wasn't religious, so Bradley wanted to know why he had it.

Bradley was so caught up in staring at the rosary that he didn't notice the boy's shift in focus until it was too late. Bradley looked up to find another pair of dark eyes staring straight back at him. Startled, Bradley quickly shoved his face in the open pages of his Bible. He could feel his cheeks burning and his heart racing. He was praying that the boy wouldn't come over and yell at him.

The sound of footsteps crunching through the snow told him that his prayers wouldn't be answered today. Bradley pretended not to hear them and kept 'reading.' That is, until a hand gently pushed the book away from his face.

Bradley felt his face grow hot again at the sudden close proximity of the boy he had secretly been watching.

"Is there something you wanted?" The boy said it calmly, but to Bradley, he sounded angry.

Bradley didn't say anything for a while. He just sat and stared. It wasn't until the other boy raised an eyebrow that he finally answered, "In the beginning was the Word, and the Word was with God, and the Word was God. John 1:1."

"What?" The boy looked confused until he looked at the tattered old Bible now sitting in Bradley's lap. A knowing look crossed his face as he took a seat on the bench next to Bradley.

Bradley tried hard not to stare again, but he couldn't help it. He chanced a glance out of the corner of his eye and saw the rosary hanging around his companion's neck. The beads, Bradley noticed, were a shocking shade of red. Not unlike the boy's hair.

The boy, once again, caught him staring and began to take the beads off. "Did you want this?" He reached over to Bradley, getting ready to place the rosary around his neck.

Bradley was slightly frightened by how close the other boy was getting to him. "Do not lie with a man as one lies with a woman; that is detestable, Leviticus 18:22."

The other boy paused in his actions for a split second before reaching over again to place the beads over Bradley's head. He only had one thing to say in reply: "Test all things and hold fast to that which is good."

**Author's Note:**

> This work forced me to research Bible verses. 
> 
> The last verse and the title come from Thessalonians 5:21.


End file.
